


Know the Truth

by thedancingstorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: It's an AU, Links Awakening au, M/M, Really Short Chapters, So yeah, Spoiler alert!!!, THIS STORY IS SAD, Waking Up, confused, hopefully, if you can guess what this is you will know what i mean by sad, in my head at least, that's heartbreaking....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/pseuds/thedancingstorm
Summary: Virgil wakes up. He doesn't know where he is or who this is standing by him. Will he find out where he is or what he's doing here? Probably. Does he want to find out? Probably not.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 14





	1. Full Moon

Virgil wakes up. He sees the sun peek through the curtains. He hears the birds chirp. He turns around in the bed. Why is he so tired?

He opens his eyes. He flinches. Standing on the side of the bed is a beautiful male just looking down on him. Darn it. He died. That would explain the tiredness.

“Oh goodness! I’m sorry!” the man exclaims. He steps back. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Virgil gets up. “It’s fine.” He looks around. This wasn’t his house. “Where am I?”

“Oh, you’re in my house! I saw you passed out and I decided to bring you in.” His shoulders are up kinda defensively. “I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to leave you alone.”

“Oh,” Virgil says, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t know how to feel. First, there was a slight feeling of nervousness and fear. ‘What ifs’ circled through head. But on the other hand, he was flattered that someone cared for him. Cared enough to not leave him passed out anyways.

“Do you want something to drink?”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

The guy hands Virgil a cup of water. “Here you go. How are you feeling?”

Virgil takes a sip. “I don’t know. I guess I’m more confused than anything.”

“I could answer any question you have, possibly.” He smiles. “But first, let me introduce myself.” He takes a dramatic bow. “My name is Roman, at your service.”

“Hello, Roman, at my service. I’m Virgil.”

“Nice to meet you, Virgil! Alright! Ask your questions!”


	2. Conch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finds out more answers, but mostly, he's getting the tour of this strange place.

“This is Mabe Village,” Roman explains to Virgil while they are both walking around the village. The very green grass dances in the mild wind. “And you are on Koholint Island.” Roman goes around, Virgil in tow, showing and greeting his neighbors. They all smile and wave to Roman and Virgil. “The island is literally a mountain surrounded by land.”

“So… it’s a volcano?” Roman just stares at Virgil with a face of wonder.

“I guess so! But the volcano is sleeping right now, I guess. I’ve never felt it, much less heard about it.” They walk around. Roman gasps and grabs hold of Virgil’s arm. Virgil is taken aback right now that someone is holding his arm like that. No one really does that, not even when they’re fake nice. “The claw game!” Roman points to a building. “May we go in?”

“You’re the one showing me around,” Virgil says amusingly. Roman grins wide, dragging Virgil in the shop.

The game host exclaims, “Welcome to the trendy game!”

“I’ll play!” Roman volunteers.

While he watches Roman play, Virgil asks, “So, how did I get here? I don’t even know a Koholint Island near where I live.”

“I don’t know. I only know I found you on the beach passed out.” _Huh_? Why would Virgil be on the beach? Why would he be washed up on a shore in the first place? He doesn’t even live that close to the beach. Ohhh, something doesn’t feel right.

Roman wins a stuffed animal. He jumps up in joy when he retrieves it. He turns to Virgil. He holds out the animal. “Here you go!”

“Huh?”

“This is yours! I won for you!”

Virgil takes the animal, but is very confused. Why would Roman, who’s lived here for very long, and knows everyone, give _him_ the animal? Wouldn’t a baby have more of a use of it than a grown man? But then he realizes that he feels special. By extension, that means the animal is also special. He can’t give it away anymore. He hugs it. “Thank you.”

Roman smiles gently. Then he gasps with an idea. “Do you want to go to the beach? And hang out some more?” He asks a little nervously.

Virgil smiles. “Sure.”


End file.
